Aids for the handicapped are normally developed to alleviate a specific problem. For example, a wheelchair provides a means of locomotion for persons with certain types of handicaps. However, such persons, and those with other handicaps unrelated to locomotion, often find it very difficult to open a door by turning a conventional round door knob. Such knobs, having cylindrical locks therein, are widely used in homes and public buildings. Grasping and turning such a knob could be very difficult or even impossible for some people.
Modifications or revised configurations of cylindrical lock knobs or other round door knobs, which would facilitate opening doors by persons who find significant difficulty in operating such standard knobs, are not presently available. This makes such persons more dependent on others because they often need help in opening doors, thus limiting their ease of mobility.